Brothers Bond
by LeBow03
Summary: "The bond between brothers isn't always written in blood." Join Naruto, Sasuke, and their new friend Tatsu as they work their way to beoming legends and save the ninja world. OC. Pairings are a mystery, but I'd like suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers Bond

**Hey everybody. Decided to write a story that takes place during the actual timeline of Naruto instead of before it. This story features an OC named Okami Tatsu, so if you don't like OC stories then get out while you still can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I am going to take props for Tatsu.**

**Chapter 1: Training Partners **

It was a beautiful summer day in Konohagakure. The breeze was cool, the birds were chirping, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything about the day screamed perfect, except to Uchiha Sasuke.

He had woken up early to get in some training before heading to the academy to start his fourth and last year. He was currently using the specially crafted log in his back yard to work on his katas. While doing this he was thinking about how exciting it was going to be finishing up at the academy and being a real shinobi.

Actually, saying he was excited to be done with the school would be an understatement. From the annoying fan girls, to the long boring homework, and especially the way all the instructors were to busy fawning over his last name to help him learn a damn thing. All he heard was 'I'm sorry for your loss' or 'be strong'. It was ridiculous and a complete waist of his time and energy. But, he had to do it if he wanted to be a shinobi and fulfill his goals.

So, he was banging away at the stump concentrating on each and every movement. He didn't just want to know the forms in his head; he wanted his whole body to remember each and every movement that was made. He wanted it to be second nature, and react without a second thought.

However, while he was lost in his concentration, he failed to notice a boy sitting on the wall that surrounded his yard and house.

"Hey what are doing?" The boy on the wall said as he kicked his feet back and forth kicking the wall. Sasuke jumped inwardly at the boy's question, not wanting to let a possible opponent know he was startled.

The last Uchiha stopped his training and turned his head slightly to see who the boy was. He had never seen him before, but he looked to be the same age as Sasuke if not younger. He continued to eye the boy's features, such as his incredibly vivid yellow eyes that seemed to glow when near his dark shoulder length hair with bangs framing his face. It seemed as though the boy attempted to remove his long bangs from his face by pushing it back but only a little cooperated. Although the boy's facial features were odd his clothing was surprisingly simple. He wore a plain black spandex shirt that clung tight to his chest with no sleeves. Over this he wore a white vest with a blue wolf on the back. His pants, like is shirt, were plain black with no other apparent features besides the shuriken holder on his right leg.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked darkly, letting the boy know that he did not appreciate his intrusion. The boy looked a little stricken by the Sasuke's tone.

"I asked you a question first." The strange boy said staring deep into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I was training. Now answer my question." Sasuke snapped.

"Fine." The yellow-eyed boy said before he jumped down of the wall and walked towards Sasuke. The Uchiha stiffened slightly as the boys approached. It was never a good idea to underestimate a potential enemy. The boy got face to face with the tensed Sasuke and moved his arm out quickly causing him to jump.

"Names Okami Tatsu." The boy said as he reached his hand out to shake Sasuke's. To which, Sasuke did not take. Tatsu just moved his hand away after it was apparent that he would not take it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Was all he said hoping the boy would leave. He didn't.

"Oh! I've heard that name before." Tatsu said and Sasuke thought to himself 'here it comes'.

"Yeah the Sharingan users right? Man I heard you guys are tough as hell in combat." Tatsu said crossing his arms. "Is it right that you can see in a complete 360, or was the Byakugan, I can never remember."

Sasuke had a growing lack of disgust for the mysterious boy. He could always appreciate someone who knows about his clan's Doujutsu. Also, it was pretty obvious that the boy wasn't here to attack or he would have done it already. However, the boy's volume was intolerable. It reminded him of a certain dobe.

"The Byakugan gives the user 360 degree sight." Sasuke answered plainly before he moved on to more pressing matters. "Why are you here?"

At first Tatsu looked a mixture of puzzled and offended by the question. Sasuke supposed he was being a little impolite, but the boy did interrupt him in the middle of training. Not to mention he was trespassing.

"Well I was trying to find the academy, but the village is do damn big I got lost." Tatsu said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Then it looked like he came to realization.

"Hey do you go to the academy?" the bright-eyed boy said. Sasuke simply nodded in response. Then, Tatsu clapped his hands together and a huge grin creased his face "Awesome! Mind if we go together?"

Sasuke thought it over in his head for a minute, and couldn't come up with a single reason why not. Tatsu did talk rather loudly, but he didn't seem to be a complete idiot like the other kids in his grade. But, Sasuke was still skeptical.

"Okay, but school doesn't start for another hour." Sasuke said dryly folding his arms across his chest.

"WHAT?! I thought it started at 7?" Tatsu asked once again too loudly. Sasuke just cringed and shook his head slowly.

"No, it starts at 8." Tatsu just sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips. Sasuke was beginning to think he was wrong about Tatsu not being stupid.

"Oh well, want to train?" Tatsu asked excitedly. Sasuke looked wide-eyed and was surprised anyone his age actually wanted to train. Sure, the other kids talked a big game, and most of them wanted to be shinobi. But, none of them really put in the effort that Sasuke did.

"I train alone." Sasuke said after regaining his composure, and walked evenly back to the battered stump.

"But wouldn't it help to practice your Uchiha katas on a moving target." Tatsu said causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks and stare back into those glowing yellow orbs.

"What did you say?" Tatsu chuckled lightly at how taken back the Uchiha was. This only angered Sasuke. He didn't enjoy people making fun at him, and he certainly didn't like that this random boy could recognize his family's signature moves.

"You think I couldn't tell you were using the Uchiha fighting style that relies on odd striking angles to confuse and distract the opponent. However, it is almost necessary to use the Sharingan when using this style because more trained shinobi will see the small wholes you leave open, but they are a feint, and only when using the Sharingan can you slightly predict what opening they will take and when." Tatsu stated with a look of confidence, which was a complete reversal of his attitude prior.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare into Tatsu's eyes, which he just now noticed were not only strangely yellow but his pupils were also slits as though he was an animal. The oddity of the boy continued to confuse and disturb Sasuke.

"How do you know all that?" Sasuke questioned. Tatsu simply closed his eyes smirking and folding his arms across his chest. Then he slowly opened his eyes to have them land on Sasuke but not before his pupil seemed to pulse in excitement. Then, his demeanor changed back to what Sasuke had come to know as typical. Even in the short time he had known the boy.

"My parents had me do a lot of reading while we traveled. Now, more importantly, do you want to spar?" Tatsu retorted with a vicious and excited grin.

"I suppose theirs no harm in showing you the Uchiha taijutsu first hand." Sasuke said lowering himself into the all to familiar form deciding there was no reason for more conversation.

"Bring it on." Tatsu said hoping from foot to foot with excitement. Sasuke was a little confused with what the boy was doing, but quickly brushed it aside and charged at the boy.

He came in low and attempted to time his kick perfectly for when Tatsu was in mid jump, but just as Sasuke got within a few inches of the boy he stopped jumping and perfectly blocked the hard kick with his forearm. Then, Sasuke attempted to make up for it by using his momentum to bring his left knee forward into Tatsu's rib cage. He made contact and Tatsu went falling back, but recovered with a quick round off. He then stared at Sasuke with excitement.

"My turn." Tatsu said before he ran forward and jumped into the air bringing his fist down towars Sasuke's face. Sasuke reacted appropriately by ducking out of the way. But, Tatsu predicted this, and using the momentum from his wiffed punch, brought his right foot up and into Sasuke's left cheek with a crunch.

The Uchiha used the momentum to fall back and recover, but Tatsu wasn't going to give him an inch. The yellow-eyed boy started sprinting forward to deliver another big hit to his opponent, but Sasuke did quick round off to recover and was ready for the punch Tatsu sent at the dark-eyed boys stomach. Sasuke swiped Tatsu's punch away and moved in for the counter but Tatsu was just as fast as Sasuke and was more than ready for the several punch's aimed for his mid-drift and face. Then, Sasuke brought his leg around to hit the boy in the side. Tatsu countered by catching the kick in between his arm and side. Sasuke was taken back a bit by the boy's speed and skill. But, brushed it off as he noticed an opening. The Uchiha pushed off the ground with his left leg and used his trapped right leg as support and aimed is new kick for the bright-eyed boys head. Tatsu docked under the attack, releasing Sasuke's right leg. Then, not wasting any time, Tatsu put his hands on the ground kicked his legs up and into Sasuke's back, sending the boy higher into the air. Tatsu then jumped high into the air and brought his right foot down onto the already elevated Sasuke bring him back down to earth. Sasuke hit the ground hard but at first look nothing seemed broken or fractured. Then Tatsu landed next to the boy and crouched down.

"Now that was an awesome fight." Tatsu said with enthusiasm. "I've got to be honest, I didn't think you were going to be much, but you're good."

Sasuke just stared at the boy with contempt. How could he say he was good after he just bested him so easily? Was he mocking him?

"But I lost." Sasuke said sitting up stiffly from his bruised muscles. He slumped over in defeat. If his parents were alive he knew they would be disappointed in him. Even worse is that he knew that Itachi was way better than this kid, and if he couldn't beat him how could he ever beat his brother.

He was then pulled from his thoughts by a playful slap to his back that ached in response.

"Don't worry to much about it." Tatsu said with a big smile on his face. Sasuke just looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "The only reason I won was because I've had more training."

Sasuke doubted that highly. He had been training everyday at every possible moment. If he wasn't studying, eating, or sleeping he was training. There was no way this boy trained more.

"But I train every minute I can, how can you train more?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"I didn't say I trained more. I said I had more training. There's a big difference. You're here everyday punching and kicking that log. Why don't you seek out someone to help you learn. Whether it is a seasoned shinobi or someone in your class." Tatsu explained with confidence. Sasuke was finding out that this boy is more intelligent than he leads on. Tatsu then stood up and reached his right hand down to Sasuke.

"Now come on were not done sparring yet." Tatsu said with a smile. Sasuke just stared at the boy in shock for a couple of seconds before he took the yellow-eyed boys hand and rose. Maybe it was time that Sasuke found a training partner. If Tatsu got as strong as he is from such training than surly Sasuke would become twice as strong.

So, with his mind made up, Sasuke lowered himself into his familiar starting position and readied himself for Tatsu's first move.

"Bring it on." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Maybe training with Tatsu wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother Bond**

**Chapter 2: Lady Problems **

Tatsu found himself in the most peculiar situation. After a few bouts with Sasuke, they left his home to go to school. It wasn't long into their journey that Tatsu had the shakiest feeling that he was being followed. Upon further investigation, he discovered that Sasuke and himself were being followed by a surprisingly large group of girls. Tatsu thought at first that perhaps they were hitting on the new kid in town. Feeling rather proud of himself he nudged Sasuke and motioned to the mob that had been trailing. Sasuke shoulders lowered and he let out a long sigh.

"They do this every morning." The Uchiha said shoving his hands in his pockets and turning back around. Tatsu jaw dropped. He just learned that this little punk kid heir Uchiha was by far the greatest ladies man who had ever lived. But, what's more unbelievable is that he didn't give two shits.

Tatsu spared the mob another glance examining it more closely. Doing this he discovered that most could have been much older than Sasuke and himself. He then went on to count them… holy shit there's 13 of them. So from his recon he could come to a safe conclusion that the mob of girls consisted of females ranging from the age of 9 to 16. Also, from the appearance of shuriken holsters, or other ninja attire, he could calculate that 7 of them were training to be shinobi. Now, the numbers may not be exact, such variables included: the forgetting of shinobi attire, looking old or younger than one may appear, and more lurking somewhere else. So, with these variables, Tatsu could not accurately formulate a plan of attack so to avoid those obsessed with Sasuke and move on to those who do not. However, an idea came to mind to both gain these girls attention and bring out any that could be hiding in the dark.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't I take these girls off your hands." Tatsu said smugly with a small grin creasing his lips. Sasuke in response looked dumbstruck. The heir had obviously seen through the boy's weak façade and saw the true meaning in his words.

"Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked knowing very well that his new acquaintance was a perv. But, Tatsu stayed calm and just chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, what are friends for." Tatsu replied rhetorically. Then seeing his opportunity coming up, Tatsu prepared himself by slipping his hand into his holster and pulling out two smoke bombs. And just as the two boys reached the destination, which was two alley ways that branched off in two opposite directions, Tatsu threw the two black spheres to the ground blinding the mob from Sasuke and his actions.

The girls looked around frantically. There were other times when Sasuke attempted to evade them. However, because of some of their shinobi training, and sheer determination, they always found him. And just then a certain pink haired girl spotted a Sasuke running out of the smoke to the left and down the alley. This pink haired girl took off after her target, followed closely by another blonde haired girl, then all the others.

As the smoke cleared, Sasuke stood in the middle of the street smiling slightly at his "friends" handy work. Then, his face turned more inquisitive. Was it okay to say that him and Tatsu were already friends? No. It was much too early in their relationship to be considered friends. Perhaps he was simply using a figure of speech. Then, Sasuke shook his head clearing all those thoughts away. He didn't need friends. The only reason he tolerated Tatsu's company was so he could help him in his training. Nothing more.

With that Sasuke turned on his heel and headed towards the academy.

_Alley way:_

Tatsu's plan had gone off without a hitch. Even as he looked back at the screaming mob of girls following him, he couldn't help but smile. Though he knew they weren't chasing him, for him. He still took pleasure in a horde of girls stampeding over each other to get to him.

Then a few thoughts came to mind. What was he going to do if they caught him? How could he get out of this? And lastly, How long should he keep this up? But then an exit strategy came to mind as he neared an opening in a busy street. He saw a peculiar looking blonde haired boy jumping from roof to roof and then it all came together. 'Perfect' Tatsu thought as he readied himself for what he was about to do.

_Above busy street:_

A rather strange looking spiky haired blonde boy jumped casually from rooftop to rooftop. For the first time ever he was actually on time for class and he was rather proud of himself. He even managed to pack himself a lunch.

'Today's a good day' the blonde thought to himself continuing along his designated path. But, then something caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. What he saw was Sasuke-teme running through an alleyway being chased by almost all the girls in his class. This wasn't anything new to the blonde. He knew that every girl was obsessed with teme. He hated him. Then suddenly an idea came to mind, an oh-so-delicious idea that might just put teme in a world of pain and suffering.

_Back in the Alley:_

Tatsu's plan was all set up. He was going to nimbly navigate through the bustle of various carts and people, something he figured these girls weren't going to be able to do easily, and drop the henge when he reached the far side of the street which had another alley way. Which he would use to see which girls followed and remember their faces so to avoid trying to hit on them. Then, he was going to follow that blonde kid to the academy, which he was clearly going, from his lunch pale and book bag.

'Now it's time for some fancy foot work' Tatsu thought as he came to the threshold of the street. Then, he jumped right in bobbing and weaving every which way. Docking underneath carts, jumping over horses, and he even leap frogged two people. With every step he got closer to the alley and salvation.

_Above Street:_

The blonde hair twirled a single kunai in his hand. His plan was to hit a rope that held up several apples causing Sasuke to trip and have the mob of girls catch him and torture him. It was perfect he got to both piss off the shop owner who ripped him off on a bundle of oranges and piss of Sasuke, this really was a good day.

The blonde had to admit he was impressed at the way teme dodged all the people and carts. He was like a fish swimming against the current with ease. But, just because he was impressed didn't mean he still hated the teme. So, when he got in range of the shop, the blonde threw his kunai and it made perfect contact with the rope. All the apples fell quickly and frequently, effectively tripping several innocent bystanders, but the blonde didn't care too much they would no doubt blame the shop owner making the revenge sweeter. Then teme reached the chaos of the blondes trap and he did something the blonde didn't expect. He vaulted off one of the downed pedestrians and cleared the mess of people in a single jump. The blonde was left slack jaw. He didn't think that teme could do that. He then looked down to see the shopkeeper panicking and people throwing the apples back at him. The blonde was still satisfied.

Then, he spotted a familiar pink haired girl make her way through the crowd and into the same alley that teme went into. The blonde thought to himself for a minute then followed the two of them into said alley.

_Alley way:_

Tatsu stood against the wall breathing heavily. He didn't expect to get a run in between sparring with Sasuke and school. But he didn't mind. It was fun to run through the crowd, and he also got to live out a long time fantasy of being chased by a mob of girls. He felt like a rock star.

He was however drawn from his reminiscing by the appearance of and odd-looking girl with pink hair. She stared fondly at Tatsu for several minutes not saying a word. She seemed rather nervous because she was digging he toe into the ground in front of her, and her arms were behind her back. Tatsu just stared back until the pink haired girl looked away blushing. Tatsu had never seen this girl before but from the looks of it she was digging him.

"What's up?" Tatsu asked smoothly pushing himself off the wall and towards the girl. The pink girl looked up at him in shock, as though she had never heard someone speak before.

"You okay?" Tatsu asked as his face skewed into a questioning look. Then just before the mute girl could say anything there was a loud commotion from entrance into the alley and a blonde haired girl stepped out of the chaos and into the party.

Just as the girl before her, the blonde girl stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Tatsu. She stared up at him slightly wide eyed and a light blush came across her face before she shook it off and ran quickly up to Tatsu grabbing his arm firmly. He couldn't complain much the blonde was pretty hot and she smelled like flowers.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, remember me?" The blonde girl asked as she gripped tightly onto his sleeve swooning. Tatsu's face turned white as a ghost as the realization came over him. He was still henged as Sasuke.

Then before Tatsu could say anything the pink girl seemed to shrug off her shyness and stepped forward to grasp Tatsu's other arm. The blonde seemed to tug down on his arm in a defensive manner making obscene faces and the pink girl.

"Back off Ino-pig he's mine." The pink haired girl shouted her shyness and subtlety a thing of the past.

"As if billboard brow. Sasuke-kun would never love you." The blonde girl hollered back. Tatsu had to think of a way out of this quick or else the might rip him apart.

He knew that breaking the henge wouldn't work. These two would probably beat the shit out of him for just pretending to be Sasuke. A replacement could work but he'd still be in a jam. He needed a way out that would solve this permanently, but how.

"Come now ladies. Lets not fight." Tatsu said in a calm and soothing voice to try and calm them before he made a break for it. But what happened might have been worse, because their eyes shot up to him and he could literally see the hearts in their eyes.

"He called me a lady." Both girls said swooning. Then they looked to each other with hatful eyes.

"He didn't call you a lady he called me a lady." They once again said at the same time. Their hate seeming to make the air a little bit warmer than it actually was. Tatsu could see it coming at any moment, these two were about to fight it was inevitable. But then, Tatsu's saving grace came in a form of the blonde haired boy from the rooftops.

"Hey teme." The blonde haired boy said as he walked through the alley. "Nice moves back there, but I'm still gonna crush you one day."

With those words said both girls released their grip on Tatsu and directed all their pent up hatred at the blonde boy.

"As if Naruto. Sasuke-kun could beat you with one arm and a leg tied behind his back." The pink haired girl said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah there's no way the dead last could ever beat anyone." The blonde haired girl said mimicking the pink haired girls motion. Then both girls shared a little snicker at the boys expense.

"Shut up I'll kick his ass anytime anywhere." The blonde boy, who they called Naruto, said thrusting his fist forward menacingly. The two girls broke into all out laughter at the boys declaration.

"Fine, how about after school in the sparring ring." The pink haired girl said.

Tatsu had to think of something fast. This whole situation got way out of hand. All he wanted was for girls to chase him around town. Was that too much to ask? But he supposed he would rather get his own ass kicked then have either Naruto or Sasuke's.

"Alright that's enough." Tatsu said stepping forward between the girls and the one designated Naruto. Everyone looked shocked by Tatsu speaking up. "I'm not going to fight Naruto."

All three almost fell over. This was obviously not what Sasuke was like at all. Tatsu would go as far as to say that perhaps Naruto and Sasuke didn't like each other. Naruto did call him a teme after all.

"What are talking about Sasuke-kun wipe the floor with this dead last." The blonde girl, Ino as the pink haired girl called her, said with enthusiasm in her voice. Even though she was a little annoying and was probably going to kick his ass, Tatsu couldn't help but like Ino, she was fiery, and Tatsu liked that.

Taking a deep breath, Tatsu released the henge and looked on to the surprised looks from the three.

"I'm not Sasuke." Tatsu said strongly. Then both girls got a hatful fire in their eye. Tatsu knew what was coming next and didn't even try to avoid it. The two clobbered him at the same time. Just a single punch and Tatsu was sent flying into the wall. Both of them now stood over him with spiteful glares.

"That'll teach you to try and impersonate our Sasuke-kun." The fiery Ino said kicking Tatsu in the rib to make sure the message got through.

Tatsu just sat there for a minute thinking about nothing but how much his face and side hurt. He had to admit that those two girls were tough. He'd have to make sure to not get on their bad side from now on.

Looking up from his position on the ground, Tatsu could see the blonde boy Naruto standing a few feet away looking at him questioningly.

"You going to punch me to?" Tatsu asked rubbing his side and wincing as he felt the bruise the mighty kick left. Naruto looked at Tatsu for a minute longer before he shook his head no.

"Why did you look like Sasuke?" Naruto asked with the same questioning face. Tatsu shakily stood up and looked at the blonde.

"I wanted to lure those girls away from Sasuke." Tatsu said leaving out the small part about it always being his dream to be chased by a group of girls. Naruto put a finger to his chin in wonder.

"I guess I meant to ask HOW did you look like Sasuke?" Naruto asked tapping his finger to his chin like he was pondering the meaning of life.

"I used a henge of course." Tatsu said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Naruto looked into Tatsu's eyes once more the next question was written all over his face.

"A what?" Tatsu couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose. 'How could he not know what a henge is' Tatsu thought. 'He is obviously from the academy.'

"A henge is a E-ranked technique that allows the user to transform into anyone or anything they like." Tatsu said with his professor bravado on high. "It uses the hand signs dog, boar, then ram." As Tatsu said this he showed Naruto the hand signs in sequence.

"It's a simple enough jutsu, but it requires the user to use a consistent stream of chakra to maintain it." Tatsu continued making sure to tell Naruto everything about the technique. "Allow me to show you."

After Tatsu said this he flew through the necessary hand signs landing on ram, then _poof_ he transformed into an identical form of Naruto. Naruto's eyes beamed open when Tatsu came out of the smoke as the blonde.

"That's so cool!" Naruto shouted. Then he reached forward and pinched Tatsu shoulder.

"Ouch!" Tatsu hollered in Naruto's voice "It's really me here."

"Wow! You can even copy my voice!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped from one foot to the other in excitement. Tatsu then released the jutsu and stared at the boy.

"Didn't you learn this at the academy?" Tatsu asked sounding a bit snobbish. Naruto then fell back into himself obviously embarrassed. Tatsu cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I might have missed that day. I'm not sure." Naruto said as his cheeks turned a little red. Tatsu understood what was going on. Obviously Naruto had some type of learning problem. Or maybe he never went to class. Or both.

"Oh well. Why don't you try it out." Tatsu said gesturing his arms at the boy to give it a whirl. Naruto just nodded in confirmation and took a step back. He went through the hand signs effortlessly. Tatsu was just glad he knew that much. Then poof Naruto turned into a shaky form of Tatsu, the only huge problem was the off coloring of the clothes and he didn't quite get the eyes right. But, overall it was impressive for his first time. So, Tatsu could rule out that he had a learning problem. So that just left laziness.

"I did it!" Naruto exclaimed right before he poofed back to his usual self. "Hey what happened?"

"I told you, you needed to put a constant stream of chakra into the jutsu." Tatsu said shaking his head and chuckling lightly.

"Well let me try again." Naruto said as he made the dog sign. But, Tatsu caught his arm to stop him.

"How about later." Tatsu said nodding his head in the direction that the two girls left, which Tatsu could only assume was the way to the academy. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in mild embarrassment.

"Right, school." The blonde said as he stepped out of the alley and directed himself and Tatsu towards the academy.

"Hey I never asked you your name." Tatsu said as the two walked down the bustling street. Naruto look taken back by Tatsu's comment. It was the same look Sasuke had when he offered to be his training partner.

"I'm Naruto." The blonde said shakily, as if the mere mention of the name would send Tatsu running for the hills. But, Tatsu simply extended his hand.

"Names Tatsu. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Tatsu said as his hand hung there for a few seconds. Naruto simply starred at the obvious gesture of camaraderie. The blonde then looked up to Tatsu's face and saw his beaming smile and took his hand.

"Right back at cha." Naruto said as he firmly shook Tatsu's hand. Then the two released their grip and continued on their way. Tatsu had to admit, the kid may have been a little dumb, but he seemed okay in his book. Besides he seemed like the kind of person who liked to have a little fun.

**End Chapter 2**

** Hey y'all. I hope you are already enjoying the new story I've been weaving. I hope you have gotten a grasp on Tatsu's overall character. And I promise that there will be many surprises in store for you with this character. So keep on checking in for new chapters, and let me know what you think in a comment. Whether it's an error correction or you just want to tell I'm great and should keep writing. Either way let's me know that you care and enjoy this story to some extent. Later. **

**Spoiler: **"You know teme?!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed

"Keep it down dobe." The dark haired boy countered

'Can't we all just get along.' Tatsu thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Whirlpools and Fans**

Naruto approached the academy with a whole new attitude. He used to see this place as a prison; keeping him locked up and holding him back from his true potential. While he wasn't completely wrong. He did have the wrong idea. He figured that the Hokage had sent him here as punishment. But now he came to realization that it was a reward. The Konoha academy, as well as those in other hidden villages, was where many great shinobi got their start. Even the Yondaime, Naruto's hero, first trained and learned at the same academy. He hadn't known any of this before meeting Tatsu. The whole time he walked with the weird-eyed boy, Tatsu told him damn near everything he knew about the academy in konoha. All the greats, what it is designed to teach you, and even each jutsu you must know before graduating.

Naruto was a little distraught about that last part. The only jutsu he knew up to this point was the henge-no-jutsu and the bushin-no-jutsu. And the only reason he knew both were because of someone showing him outside of the academy. One being Tatsu who showed him the henge, and the other was the Hokage himself. Who on one of his check-ins noticed the homework Naruto was doing and assisted. This homework happened to be the bushin. However, even with the extra help from the Hokage, Naruto still couldn't produce a solid bushin. Thinking of how much help Tatsu was with the henge-no-jutsu, Naruto turned in the boys direction to look him in the eyes.

"Hey Tatsu, do you know how to make a bushin?" Naruto asked a little hesitantly. He could see the boys frustration when he didn't know the henge-no-jutsu, and didn't wish to frustrate him again. It was obvious to Naruto that not only was Tatsu incredibly nice and different from the other kids in his class. But, he was also incredibly smart. Not even Naruto's denseness could miss that. So, he waited for what seemed like hours until Tatsu nodded his head. Which came to a shock to Naruto. He expected some condescending remarks, or at least a drawn out sigh.

"Yeah me too, but I can't quite get it right. You think you could give me a few pointers." Naruto said sheepishly trying to play it cool, and failing. Tatsu just gave him a big smile and patted him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sure thing pal." The yellow-eyed boy said as both he and Naruto entered their assigned room for this year at the academy. Upon entering the room Naruto looked around and noticed most of the faces among the masses. It was the same class he was with each year at the academy. However, everyone looked a bit older than last year. He couldn't help but become excited. He knew this year was going to be different than the previous. He just knew it.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here!" the blonde shouted as he raised his fist into the air in triumph. All the kids at first froze, but soon broke into all out laughter. Tatsu just stood there next to the blonde cringing from both the sheer volume of Naruto's voice and from embarrassment. Naruto then looked over to see good old Iruka-sensei beside his desk, his hands on his hips and his face burning with anger.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei how's it going?" Naruto asked sincerely as it had been several months since he had seen the man. Iruka didn't even respond to Naruto's question he just walked over to the blonde and Tatsu his anger growing with each step.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto. I can see this year will be a repeat of the last." Iruka said with spite.

With that said the puzzle became clearer for Tatsu. As he had thought, Naruto was lazy and he even had improper manners, especially when it came to addressing his betters. He hadn't even apologized yet for being late. But then again Tatsu hadn't either.

"Ah come on Iruka-sensei it was…" Naruto started before Tatsu gave a quick punch to the back of his head. Naruto quickly clutched the back of his head and winced in pain.

"Hey what wa…" Naruto began again, but Tatsu had grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and bent him over into a bowing position. Tatsu then followed suit, bowing slightly toward Iruka,

"We apologize for being late Iruka-sensei. We have no excuse." Tatsu said sternly gripping Naruto's neck tight enough so the blonde couldn't wiggle away.

"Yeah we…" tried to speak once again but Tatsu just gripped the boys neck tighter. Naruto franticly attempted to remove Tatsu's vice grip, to no avail. His arms and legs flailed everywhere. This only made Tatsu grip hard to be sure the boy didn't slip away.

Then, Tatsu heard a light snicker come from his new instructor. He slowly raised his head to his instructor and released his grip on Naruto. Iruka stared at Tatsu kindly still snickering.

"You haven't known Naruto for very long have you?" Iruka asked. Tatsu felt lost. Had he missed something? Could it be that it was common knowledge that Naruto was both lazy and an insubordinate. Tatsu shook his his head no.

"You must be our new student then." Iruka said walking back towards to his desk. Tatsu looked over at Naruto to see him walking up the stairs to a seat rubbing the back of his neck where Tatsu had held him. Iruka grabbed his clipboard off his desk and walked to the center of the room and faced the whole class. "Alright everybody settle down."

Iruka waited a few seconds for the room to quite down before he started. Tatsu began following after Naruto when Iruka called to him.

"Hold on there uh… Tatsu. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself." The scared man said with a small smile. Tatsu paused slightly on the steps turning back to Iruka with a big smile.

"That's okay you pretty much did it for me." Tatsu said chuckling nervously and turning back around to take a seat.

"Nonsense now come up here and let everyone know a little about you." Tatsu scowled; apparently his teacher wasn't going to let this go. So, he turned around reluctantly and stomped his feet up to the front of the class. When he reached the front he turned hard on his heel and looked into eyes of the bored, tired, uncaring eyes. The whole class seemed uninterested and bored. This, like Iruka's lack of discipline towards Naruto's rudeness, was puzzling. Didn't they all realize they had everything right in front of them? They were going to be trained by some of the best and brightest that the shinobi world had to offer.

Tatsu remembered back to when his grandparents had told him that he was going to live in Konoha to learn to be a shinobi. He was ecstatic; all he had ever wanted to be was a shinobi. But, all he saw when he looked out among his fellow students was a desire to get out as fast as possible.

"Now, why don't you tell us about yourself. Where you're from. What you like and Dislike. That sort of stuff." Iruka said pulling Tatsu out of sulking and back to reality.

Tatsu mulled over what he was going to say for a minute than stood up straight to address the whole classroom.

"My name is Okami Tatsu. I don't really come from anywhere. My grandparents and I traveled a lot and never really stayed in one place for too long. They were both involved with Jutsu experimentation for Konoha so they went out looking for new and useful Jutsu's in ruins and stuff. They even helped the Nidaime create the Kage Bushin." Tatsu said getting a little more attention from the classroom. Well at least many that had been sleeping woke up and paid a little attention. "And they sent me here so I could learn to be a shinobi like they did. And that's really all I have to say."

Tatsu turned to Iruka to be sure there wasn't anything else he needed to say. Iruka gave him a slight nod and then turned to the rest of the class.

"Yes, Sakura what is your question?" Iruka said motioning towards the pink haired konoichi that had been chasing Tatsu and then beat him up.

"Yeah, what's a Kage Bushin?" she asked inquisitively. "We learned the Bushin no Jutsu. But what makes it a Kage Bushin?"

Tatsu was a little surprised by the girl's knowledge and interest. He had pegged her early as a talentless fan-girl, but perhaps he needed to reconsider.

"A Kage Bushin does the same as a regular Bushin. It creates a carbon copy of the user. However, a Kage Bushin is an actual clone of the user. It is solid and has a chakra network of its own. Allowing it to attack and use Jutsu's." Iruka said before he looked in Tatsu direction. Then back to the pink haired girl, which he called Sakura. "Yes Sakura something else?"

"Umm… could you show us?" Sakura asked cocking her head to one side. Iruka gave a puzzled look.

"You wouldn't know how to perform the Kage Bushin would you?" Iruka asked gesturing towards Tatsu. This was obviously a test of Tatsu's ability, but his teacher was attempting to hide it behind a teaching lesson. Tatsu just gave a quick nod then created the necessary cross hand sign.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Tatsu exclaimed before there was a poof of smoke next to him, what appeared when the smoke cleared was a perfect copy of the short yellow-eyed boy. The room gave a slight gasp of astonishment, and when Tatsu looked over to Sasuke even he was astonished.

"Very good Tatsu, I only assumed because your grandparents role in it's development." Iruka said with a small apologetic like smile. Tatsu dismissed his worry with a wave of his hand.

But Tatsu quickly became dizzy and he would have fallen to the floor if not for Iruka moving quickly to catch him. The shadow clone was dispelled as soon as Tatsu started to collapse.

The Okami looked up at his dark haired teacher with bleary eyes. He had forgotten how much chakra making a shadow clone cost. Iruka must have realized this as well because he gave Tatsu a soft reassuring smile. Then, he slowly helped the boy to his feet before turning to the class who all looked a little shocked and worried.

"And as you see class, the big drawback to the Kage Bushin is the large amount of chakra it takes to create one. Most shinobi at your age don't even have enough chakra to create a Kage Bushin." Iruka said in his teacher voice saying each syllable of each word clearly so to be sure everyone understood. He then turned his head back towards Tatsu. "You may take a seat wherever you wish."

With the dismissal of Iruka, Tatsu looked around quickly to see where he could sit. From his perspective he saw Naruto up at the top row, fast asleep. He was snoring softly and drool was starting to pool on the table. Next to him was one somewhat chubby boy munching away at a bag of chips, making sure to lick his fingers clean of all the salt. Next to the bigger boy, was another sleeping boy with dark spiky hair done up into a ponytail. His actions almost mirrored Naruto's, his body slowly rising and lowering to a perfect rhythm of his inhales and exhales.

Looking to the other side of the room he saw Sasuke sitting with a bored and irritated look on his face. He was leaning back far in his seat with his eyes closed and he could have sworn he saw a vein pulsating in his temples. Around him was a collection of heart-shaped pulsating eyes of the many… many fan-girls Sasuke had gathered. Tatsu couldn't help but notice the blonde haired girl from earlier, Ino. Also, the pink haired girl, Sakura, was among the drooling pre-adolescent girls that caused Tatsu's first acquaintance to seethe in irritation.

Not looking to sit way in the back near two sleeping boys and a humming muncher, Tatsu decided to sit in the empty seat next to Sasuke. For some reason none of the fan-girls attempted to sit next to the Uchiha. Instead they settled with surrounding him so to stare at him better. Tatsu figured he might as well sit close to Sasuke and maybe pull one of these girl's attention. After all, Tatsu didn't think he was the ugliest guy in the world.

So, Tatsu walked even paced up the few flight of steps it took to reach the level of which Sasuke was sitting. He pulled the chair next to Sasuke out and dropped down heavy into the seat. His chakra still quite low from using the Kage Bushin just once, it was amazing how much chakra it took. As incredible as the jutsu was it still didn't have any practical use in combat or anything that involved a hostile. Tatsu had always wondered if there was a way to use the jutsu without using up so much chakra. It wasn't unfounded for jutsu's to use a lot of chakra when they are first developed. He learned this from his grandparents who would often pass out from chakra exhaustion due to new jutsu's taking everything out of them in one attempt. But, he also knew that some… let's say loopholes, were found in jutsus so that they did not use so much chakra. The best example Tatsu could think of is the Yondaime Hokage's signature move the Flying Thunder God technique. The idea of the technique isn't anything special. It is simply a reverse summon you do to yourself. However, the problem with this is the mass amounts of chakra that is used to perform the technique. It take a lot of chakra to perform a summons, and the more powerful the summons, the more chakra it took. The Yondaime was the only one that found out how to perform this usually exhausting jutsu for nearly no chakra, and no one has been able to discover how he did it.

Tatsu's train of thought was only broken by a light tap on his shoulder, turning his head he saw the person who had gained his attention was non other than Sasuke. His face was somewhat new; he looked puzzled and somewhat embarrassed. The Uchiha leaned in close as though he had something to whisper.

"Could you show me how to do that technique?" Sasuke asked making sure no one else heard him. Tatsu smirked a little at the Sasuke's interest in asking for help even if asking Tatsu wouldn't be too helpful.

Tatsu thought about it for a minute, then his yellow eyes pulsed like they had before Sasuke first sparred with Tatsu. The Okami looked Sasuke over before his eyes pulsed again and Tatsu shook his head. Leaning in closer Tatsu cupped his hand so only the Uchiha could hear.

"Sorry, but you don't have enough chakra to pull it off. You'd just end up like I did in front of the class." Sasuke's expression became grim, but nodded in acceptance. It wasn't as if Sasuke could never do it. He simply needed more training to build up his chakra reserves. Tatsu then had a thought, if he couldn't lower the amount of chakra used to perform the Kage Bushin, then he, or any one, would need a lot. He looked up at a particular blonde and thought back to their first encounter.

_Flashback_

Tatsu had just showed Naruto the Henge no Jutsu and told him to give it a go. As Naruto was doing to necessary hand signs, Tatsu's eyes pulsed showing him how Naruto's chakra flowed. It was something he has been able to do since he was just a baby. He grandparents told him that it was rare genetic trait that only a few in their family had ever developed. Not only could his eyes let him see the flow of chakra in people, but also everywhere else. He could even see where someone's chakra had been and where it went; he could track people by their chakra. He wasn't really sure how it worked. Not even his grandparents knew how it worked, it just did, and Tatsu was not about to question it.

So as Tatsu strange and mysterious doujutsu, which he like to call the Hantagan, activated he could see Naruto's chakra emanating from his body. His eyes were a little different from the Sharingan and Byakugan in terms of seeing chakra. He didn't see the network; he saw the small amount of chakra that was slowly released from every shinobi's body as a result of chakra overflow, as his grandfather described it. It was a release of chakra from an individuals system. The body is always creating more chakra so naturally some must be released to make new room for the fresh supply. This is how Tatsu can track people, and how he knows how much chakra a person has. So if someone has a large reserve of chakra it also means that they exert more chakra to make more room for the large amount that they make new. People often overlook this, but it is how people can sense chakra and also feel killer intent. Tatsu can merely see it.

Besides for tracking the eyes also gives him an adept amount of perception. He sees further distances, sees small detail others miss, and can have a small amount of predictability, just like the Sharingan and Byakugan.

Anyways when Tatsu took a good look at Naruto while he was trying to focus his chakra to create a henge. The blonde boy was nearly cloaked in chakra. He was producing enough chakra for three people maybe four depending on the people.

Tatsu couldn't believe his eyes. No wonder he was having trouble doing the simple jutsu's the academy taught. Him performing something like a regular bushin would be like trying to pore a gallon of water into a thimble, not happening.

_End Flashpoint_

It was such a simple yet brilliant idea. To have so much chakra means limitless possibilities, he need only learn something that required a lot of chakra and not so much finesse. The Kage Bushin would be perfect.

He didn't know why he had the desire to help the boy. He figured that if anything it would just be more training for him.

Even now as he looked up at the sleeping blonde he wondered why he even bothered. Maybe it was because of his potential. Or maybe it was because he was lively and exciting. Even in that small twenty or so minutes Tatsu had spent with Naruto, he had more fun than he had, well, ever. He was always studying or training he didn't have time to make friends and have fun because him and his grandparents were always on the move. Naruto seemed like a normal, fun loving person and perhaps that's were the attraction lied.

Tatsu was once again pulled out of his long train of thought by a loud bell ringing. He looked around questioningly until he made eye contact with Sasuke.

"It's time for lunch." The Uchiha boy said flatly standing up and walking past Tatsu towards the door. Tatsu watched the boy leave followed by the mob of fan-girls. Suddenly, a big gasp was heard in the back of the room as Naruto shot up from his sleeping position.

"Wha..?" The Blonde muttered his goggles hanging down into his eyes blocking his vision. After readjusting his green goggles to their rightful position on his forehead he glanced over at Tatsu and a smile crossed his face.

"Hey Tatsu!" hustling over to Tatsu, Naruto was beaming with excitement about lunch. "Did you bring anything for lunch?"

Tatsu looked at the rambunctious blonde and smirked.

"Nah, you?" he replied with a wave of his hand. He had totally forgotten to pack a lunch in his excitement. Perhaps Sasuke had one and would share.

Tatsu paid no mind to Naruto's pout, undoubtedly caused by hunger, as he stood up and walked towards the door. Naruto's face quickly turned to surprise and hurried after his… friend? 'No it's to soon to be friends.' Naruto thought.

"Wait up!" the blonde exclaimed. "So… What are you doing after class today?" the blonde's expression turned to one that someone would make if they were afraid of being punched.

Tatsu shrugged half heartedly before putting his hands behind his head. He turned his head slightly towards Naruto, who looked a little upset.

"What do you have planned?" The dark haired boy asked walking through the doorway to the academy courtyard.

Naruto seemed to be struggling for an answer. Tatsu knew that the blonde wanted to hang out, but it was too much fun watching him squirm.

"I don't know." The blonde then shoved his hands into his orange pockets, and looking in the opposite direction of Tatsu.

"Good then me, you, and Sasuke can train together." Tatsu said approaching Sasuke who was clearly in earshot.

"NANI!?" Naruto shouted in surprise, and Sasuke looked up with a bit of shock. Tatsu couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah why not." Tatsu continued. "Sasuke and me are already sparring partners, and from the looks of it you need all the help you can get."

"I didn't agree on being sparring partners." Sasuke said his face cool and collected once again as he went in for another bite of his lunch.

Tatsu slumped down on the bench next to Sasuke, leaving a still awestruck Naruto to stand. The Okami grabbed the rice ball off Sasuke's lunch box, and took a big bite out of it earning him a hard glare from the hungry boy. Tatsu swallowed and completely ignored his counterpart.

"Yeah but… I did kick your ass this morning, and I figured you would be the best partner considering from what I heard about you being the first in our class." Tatsu said taking another bite out of the scrumptious rice ball. Which he nearly chocked on when two fiery girls came out of nowhere and glared at the boy.

"Yeah right! As if you could ever even touch Sasuke!" Ino hollered with her hands firmly on her hips.

"There's also no way he would ever train with you." Sakura added her hands in the same position as Ino's

"You know you're really good at butting in when no one wants you around." Tatsu said brushing the rice he spat up off his pants.

"Shut your mouth newbie. Sasuke could beat you anytime, anywhere." Ino said before she crossed her arms with a 'hmph'.

"Didn't we hear this already?" Tastsu directed his question at Naruto who chuckled lightly. Both girls just stood there with the same snooty expression, apparently waiting for Sasuke to challenge him or something

"Well don't get your hopes up girls because the fact is I already did it once and I could probably do it again." Tatsu said with confidence. "Besides Sasuke and I don't wish to fight for frivolous reasons such as your unfounded defensiveness, and irrational mood swings."

At this both konoichi turned bright red with anger, even Sasuke slowly slid himself of the bench so to not get in the way of the onslaught that would no doubt occur.

Sure enough both girls tackled the poor boy off the bench and proceeded to beat him senseless. Taking several jabs at the poor boys abdomen, chest, and face. Needless to say, when they both finished their destruction of Tatsu, he was quite swollen and red.

He kept his eyes closed even as his attacker left, flipping their hair in annoyance. Sasuke and Naruto simply stood by as the bruised loudmouth rose slowly until he was supporting his weight with his hands. Both boys had to contain their laughter behind tight lips, even Sasuke. Tatsu was thoroughly beaten.

The swollen boy glared at the other two, and sported a scowl. It was then that Sasuke extended his hand towards Tatsu, which he took graciously as he rose to his feet.

Tatsu watched as the two harpies walked away. He knew he had pushed them a little far, but still, these beatings were already getting old.

"You alright Tatsu?" Naruto asked his smirk still present. Tatsu whipped his head around to the blond buffoon and glared at him. But, seeing Naruto's smile, he couldn't help but put on his own.

"I'll be alright." Tatsu said as he looked back to where the two who assaulted him were. "I gotta say that Sakura has a mean left hook." Naruto and Sasuke chuckled at the boy halfheartedly. Then, Tatsu bent over and picked up his dropped rice ball and took a big bite out of it. The other two cringed as the rice ball and a few blades of grass on it and dirt. But Tatsu didn't care. He was hungry, and he'd eaten much worse.

"So anyways. Tonight the three of us will meet up and train a little." Tatsu continued as he pulled a particularly large blade of grass of his rice ball so to take another bite. Once again the other two boys cringed and spared each other a glance. "We'll meet up at Sasuke's around 7 so we can have some dinner first." It was then that Sasuke sneered.

"I'm not training with the dobe. He'll only slow me down." Sasuke said shoving his hands into his pockets and started to walk back towards the academy entrance.

"Ha, if anything you would slow me and Tatsu down." Naruto yelled, but Sasuke showed no signs of hearing him. Then, Naruto crossed his arms across his chest with a 'hmph'. Tatsu just shrugged his shoulders and took the last bite of his rice ball.

"Oh well. Looks like it'll just be you and me tonight Naruto." Tatsu said with a clap of his hands.

"If you want I know a place where we can get the best food in town." Naruto said carefully still afraid of Tatsu's rejection.

"Sounds good. I still haven't gone grocery shopping." Tatsu said sheepishly.

"Then after dinner we'll work towards becoming the greatest ninja's the world has ever known. Dattebayo!"

**End Chapter 3**

That was a pretty long chapter. Hope you all enjoy and keep coming back for more. Cheers!


End file.
